


Football is Dumb and Other Assorted Shit

by buttercakesss



Category: BTOB, GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercakesss/pseuds/buttercakesss
Summary: College. Blegh.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom & Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 5





	Football is Dumb and Other Assorted Shit

Yoongi shouldn't have done that. He really shouldn't have done that. But here he was, stalking across campus with his backpack that feels like he put a cement block in it, to meet fucking Kim Yugyeom in the library.

Be a tutor, Namjoon said. It'll be fun and you get PAID, hyung, Taehyung gushed. It'll help improve your social skills, Seokjin nodded sagely.

Fuck Seokjin tbh. Yoongi's social skills were fine. People just sucked.

So here Yoongi was, a harassed chemistry major who turned down previous opportunities to TA, biting the bullet and now signed up as an official school tutor because he could barely afford to eat.

What a great idea this was, y’know, instead of grading a couple hundred terrible chemistry assignments for a class, being at the beck and call of the student body en masse instead.

Yoongi knew his friends would help him in a heartbeat but they also knew he'd rather choke on a lit Bunsen burner before he asked for it. So he knew pushing the tutor thing was a tactic but he did feel a twinge of gratitude.

A twinge that was rapidly snuffed out by Kim Yugyeom. Because anyone could schedule a tutor. And included in that anyone it could be Kim Yugyeom, the school's star running back.

Yoongi despised the football team as a constant source of wasted money and increased tuition costs for everyone who didn't get a football scholarship. All they had to do was be good at football and scrape by with a C and they didn't have a care in the world.

But Yoongi was being paid for this, so as he pulled open one of the double doors to the library he told himself to suck it up for the hour and then he'd be free.

He walked in the tutoring center, throwing a brief wave in the direction of Seungjae at the front desk as he went to find a free spot for the session. Yoongi could hear Taehyung excitedly expounding about some criminal justice theory and if he listened hard enough, maybe Namjoon's low rumbles explaining quantitative physics. He shook his head as he pulled out his materials. He really shouldn't have done this.

"Ah, you're early! Yoongi just barely got here. Do you want me to go find him for you?" He hears Seungjae's happy chirp over the desk dividers.

"Nah, I'll find him. Thanks though!" Well well well, the football player is actually on time. Yoongi double checks his watch. Okay, fine, he actually is early. Whatever.

He just fishes out his notebook so they have fresh paper to work with when Yugyeom rounds the corner and spots him down the row of desks. Yoongi didn't know what he'd been expecting. He hadn't seen Yugyeom coming because of the high dividers that were supposed to offer some sort of privacy to the occupants. But if he didn't know what the dude looked like from the school newspaper, he wouldn't have guessed this lanky, ordinary looking kid was single handedly carrying their school to the top of their conference.

Yugyeom approaches him and shifts his weight from foot to foot but not saying anything yet. Yoongi knows he looks intimidating and he enjoys the fact that the effect apparently also applies to dumb football players. Yugyeom eventually switches his backpack to his left shoulder so he can hold out his right hand.

"Kim Yugyeom. I'm here for my chemistry session?"

Yoongi toys with the idea of telling him he's got the wrong tutor but he needs this job, so, "Min Yoongi." He shakes Yugyeom's hand and is satisfied to find his is slightly bigger. "Shall we get started?"

Yugyeom nods in response and sits down next to Yoongi, fiddling with the zippers on his backpack before unzipping it and pulling out his homework. Yoongi is all business now. "What are we dealing with?"

"Ionic...compounds?" Yugyeom's voice lilts up at the end, like he's not even sure he knows the name of the subject matter.

"Okay, let me see where we need to start." Yugyeom hands his homework over for Yoongi to look over while he pulls out his textbook. A quick glance over everything Yugyeom has done so far tells Yoongi they're going to have to start at the very beginning with the bare bones of chemistry. He can't decide whether to inwardly groan at the amount of work this entails or be smug that Yugyeom really was as smart as he expected. He decides on neither.

"Okay well let's start on doing a light review of the basics and then we'll try and get you worked up to the ionic compounds."

"Okay." Yugyeom's voice comes out small, like he can detect how far behind he must be. Yoongi doesn't know why he doesn't take any joy in that, but he opens his notebook to a fresh page and starts.

An hour later, Yugyeom is gone and no one else has popped into the tutoring center for any questions besides girls sticking their heads in to see if Seungjae was available for drinks. Joke’s on them, Yoongi thought, stretching his arms over his head and feeling his spine creak. Seungjae is, in his own words, FANTASTICALLY gay.

Yoongi has little warning before the aforementioned front desk jockey actually plops down in the seat next to him, vibrating with excitement. "You know what's great? Getting a perfect score on a paper for an experience you completely made up."

Yoongi gives Seungjae a disgruntled look. "And how'd you manage that?"

Seungjae grins and wiggles his fingers in Yoongi's direction. "The beauty of a humanities major is no labs and no need to back shit up with data." He leans away from Yoongi, tipping the chair back. "Also it's a meditation class. I pretend to meditate all the time."

“Analyzing the curve of Jungkook's ass doesn't count as meditation." Yoongi drawls, grabbing one of the chair legs and tipping it back just a bit more so Seungjae has to scramble not to completely fall backwards.

“Then how about my ass?" Taehyung suddenly pops up from the other side of the desk dividers.

"I'd consider doing a lab to analyze that," Seungjae's grin is now paired with wiggling eyebrows.

"And I'm out," Yoongi says abruptly, standing and slinging his backpack on his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid in the tutoring center. There are cameras."

Seungjae calling, "Live a little!" accompanied by Taehyung's laughter is what follows him out the door of the center and into the library proper.

Yoongi scowls as he walks the route back to his dorm, not noticing the other students giving him a wide berth. He does live, he just doesn't live dangerously. It's why only a handful of people know that he's gay.

He doesn't view his being in the closet as a bad thing. He's just selective about how he lives his life. He doesn't have time or patience for dating and the prospects he does come across are either people he already knows and isn't interested in or are so loud in their gayness it totally turns Yoongi off. He detests how attention-seeking they seem to be. But he also detests getting attention so that doesn't help.

By the time he gets back to his room, his shoulders are tense and he has the beginnings of a headache that could potentially turn into a migraine. He walks past the small kitchen and common area to his single room, goddamn the amount they charged him for it but he refused to deal with someone fucking up his sleep, and flopped face first on the bed. He was beginning to contemplate letting himself be smothered by his pillow when there's a quiet knock at his door and Yoongi thanks whatever god might be out there taking pity on him before he gets up and answers the door.

The living room light illuminating Hoseok's face from behind makes him look a bit like an angel as he smiles and cocks his head to the side. "We asked if you wanted pizza but you completely walked past us. You okay?"

Yoongi sees Jimin wave the take out menu from the kitchen over Hoseok's shoulder. Pizza sounds so great right now but- "I would but they haven't paid me yet from the tutoring gig so-"

"We gotchu," Hoseok said, leaning against the door frame, "do you have a preference on toppings?"

"Pepperoni's fine."

Hoseok nods. "You still haven't answered my other question. You okay?”

"Long day. Still getting used to this tutoring thing." Yoongi ruffled the hair on the back of his head and looked to the side, avoiding Hoseok's steady gaze. "I...could use some help. Stress, y'know."

Yoongi flicks a quick glance to see Hoseok's reaction, which is exactly what he expected: knowing, understanding, anticipating.

"Jimin! Order a pepperoni pizza too and some chicken, any flavor,” Hoseok calls over his shoulder, starting to move into Yoongi's room. "We'll be back in a bit."

"Do you need my help?" Jimin calls, poking his head out of the kitchen, phone to his ear.

"Nah, we're good. Won't take too long."

Hoseok closes the door behind him and then takes Yoongi's face into his hands, kissing him softly and slowly backing Yoongi towards the bed.

Yoongi is on his back, feeling boneless and relaxed 15 minutes later. Hoseok rests a hand on his shoulder, shushing him when Yoongi offers to help with the tent in the other's pants.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm good. Thanks again."

"No problem. Pizza should be here soon so you should change into sweats or something comfortable."

Hoseok practically bounces out of the room and Yoongi breathes deep, shucking his jeans the rest of the way off from where Hoseok pulled them down enough to suck him off.

He really lucked out with this roommate. He takes his time changing, knowing Jimin is probably taking care of Hoseok in the kitchen and not wanting to interrupt. They've always been open to including him in their relationship once he drunkenly let his sexuality slip out one night. They knew he was lonely but it was never a pity fuck with them, just a nice casual thing. They had each other romantically anyway and they loved Yoongi in a different way.

Sweatpants and a ratty hoody later, Yoongi shuffles out into the common area. Jimin and Hoseok are nowhere to be seen but Yoongi knows they're probably in Hoseok's room. There's a knock at the door and he panics a bit because he doesn't have the money for the pizza but he hears a muffled, "Kitchen counter!" that sounds like Jimin from behind Hoseok's closed door and he breathes a sigh of relief.

Yoongi snags the cash from the countertop and opens the door to a lanky dude who looked like he was trying to make his pizza delivering outfit *Fashion* and somehow it was working. The nametag pinned to his hat read "BamBam" but he knew that couldn't actually be his name. Whatever, he didn't care. Then the smell of food from the boxes hit him and he REALLY didn't care.

"Park Jimin?" Yoongi nodded. "$26.79, if you please," Fashionable Pizza Dude said, holding the boxes towards Yoongi. Yoongi left them on the table and counted out the bills, including a decent tip, and then handed it back.

"Hope to service you again soon!" Fashionable Pizza Dude chirped, strolling away. Yoongi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. His stomach was more important anyway.

With a stomach full of pepperoni pizza and parmesan garlic fried chicken, Yoongi shuffles back into his room and blazes through his chem work. His creative writing class has some short story thing due in the next few days but as long as he shoots Jungkook a text soon, he knows the kid will help him out. Jungkook is nothing if not a burbling fountain of ideas that he's more than happy to share. Thank God else Yoongi might've failed that class already.

He sends the text while he's thinking about it so he won't forget and then leans back in his desk chair to stare at the ceiling. His life hasn't changed much since becoming a tutor except for interacting with people more than he's used to. But that's college and then money. He decides to call it a night and chucks his homework back into his bag before he curls up on the shitty, creaky school mattress and drifting off.

The next morning he's in Modern Asian Civilization regretting his stupid dorm mattress when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Before this tutor thing he wouldn't have bothered looking at it, but now he's got duties to fulfill. Blegh.

He nonchalantly slips out his phone out of sight of the professor and glances at the name. 

*Seungjae* NEW MSG  
OOOOOOH BOY CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS

Yoongi has no clue what this means but he sees another notification for the school app which means he's got another tutoring appointment. He goes through the weird double verification login process the school forces on its poor employees just to get into his account to find notifications for tutoring appointments for dates starting from today all the way to the end of the semester.

All with the name Kim Yugyeom attached to them.

Yoongi barely resists the urge to swear out loud and draw attention to his forbidden cell phone use during class. Barely.

He looks over the calendar. 3 appts a week, all at the same time. He's gonna murder Seungjae cuz he knows that pretty bastard had something to do with it. Damn humanities majors.

Thankfully class is over in the next ten minutes and he makes a beeline for the library, heading for the tutoring center like a Seungjae-seeking missile. He hadn't bothered answering the text because by the shit-eating grin on Seungjae's face, Seungjae knows why he's here.

Eyes flaring, Yoongi opened his mouth to launch into a tirade when Seungjae jumped in with a, "Now I know you're pissed but hear me out. He was desperate about trying to pass his chem class and since I said you're the best chem tutor, he scheduled you out."

Yoongi narrowed his eyes, "I'm the only chem tutor you've got."

Seungjae rolled his eyes in answer, "Doesn't change what I said."

Yoongi didn't know what to do with that information. On one hand, he was flattered. On the other, he now had to deal with Yugyeom three times a week. But he was also getting paid. 

Damnit.

"Either way, unless you decide to quit right now, you should probably get ready since he'll be here in about a half hour."

Muttering darkly, Yoongi made his way into the recesses of the partitioned desks, choosing one in the far back corner. He may be doing this but he wasn’t going to make it easy. Stupid star football player. Stupid college. Stupid physical need to eat.

This was going to be a long semester.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Definitely a wip, but thankfully I have an idea on where I want it to go, which is more than I can say for some other wips I've got.
> 
> \- Consider this an actual chapter 1.


End file.
